Firebase Rio
Firebase Rio is a multiplayer map included in Mass Effect 3: Earth. It is set on the outskirts of Rio de Janeiro.http://blog.bioware.com/2012/07/11/earth/ Locations Central Tower Elevated command room in the center of the map. Players begin the match at this location. *Connects to the West Bridge (down a drop off). *Connects to the West Bridge (directly via the left elevated mezzanine). *Connects to the West Bridge (through a large doorway). *Connects to the West Bridge (down a staircase). *Connects to the East Bridge (down a drop off). *Connects to the East Bridge (directly via the left elevated mezzanine). *Connects to the East Bridge (through a large doorway). *Connects to the East Bridge (down a staircase). There is an ammo dump on the wall next to the doorway to the East Bridge. There is a second ammo dump on the wall next to the doorway to the West Bridge. West Bridge Three parallel multi-level mezzanine bridges that cross the western water channel. *Connects to the Central Tower (directly via the left elevated mezzanine). *Connects to the Central Tower (through a large doorway). *Connects to the Central Tower (up a staircase). *Connects to the Armored Core (down a small staircase via the left elevated mezzanine). *Connects to the Armored Core (down a small staircase via the right elevated mezzanine). *Connects to the Armored Core (through a large doorway). Armored Core Landing area overlooking anti-aircraft batteries. *Connects to the West Bridge (up a small staircase via the left elevated mezzanine). *Connects to the West Bridge (up a small staircase via the right elevated mezzanine). *Connects to the West Bridge (through a large doorway). *Connects to the Helipad (down a short staircase). There is an ammo dump near the railing on the elevated platform to the West Bridge left mezzanine. There is a second ammo dump near the railing on the elevated platform to the West Bridge right mezzanine. Helipad Landing area. Players extract the match at this location. *Connects to the Armored Core (up a short staircase). East Bridge Three parallel multi-level mezzanine bridges that cross the eastern water channel. *Connects to the Central Tower (directly via the left elevated mezzanine). *Connects to the Central Tower (through a large doorway). *Connects to the Central Tower (up a staircase). *Connects to the Relay Station (down a staircase). *Connects to the Relay Station (directly via the center lower mezzanine). *Connects to the Loading Bay (down a staircase). Relay Station Communications array with multiple pillars. *Connects to the East Bridge (up a staircase). *Connects to the East Bridge (directly via the center lower mezzanine). *Connects to the Loading Dock (directly). *Connects to the Loading Dock (through two large doorways). There is an ammo dump located in a dark shadowed corner next to three large stacked crates in the central fenced off area. There is a second ammo dump located on the railing between the staircase up to the East Bridge right elevated mezzanine and the central lower mezzanine. Loading Dock Cargo bay at the eastern end of the map. There are multiple containers with doorways the player can enter for cover. *Connects to the East Bridge (up a staircase). *Connects to the Relay Station (directly). *Connects to the Relay Station (through two large doorways). There is an ammo dump located in a container with a small doorway. There is a second ammo dump located in a container with a large doorway. Player Notes *Firebase Rio has the largest number of ammo dumps (with increased amounts of grenades) spread across the entire map than any other multiplayer map. Grenade-based characters will do well on this map and will find restocking grenade supply easily accomplished. *The Central Tower makes for a great sniper nest. Not only do you have a good open view down both sides but there are two ammo crates very close by, so weapons like the M-98 Widow with low ammo capacity can be stocked easily. **For the same reasons the Central Tower is good for grenade-using characters like the N7 Demolisher Engineer. **Note, however, that much of the cover in the tower is positioned in such a way that being protected from your front exposes your rear. Be aware of potential attacks from behind. *The Loading Dock is a strong defensive location. It has ammo, plenty of cover, and long sightlines on the ramps leading from the Control Tower. **At the back of the Loading Dock is a container with large doorway and an ammo box inside. Players are immune to most instant-kill attacks while inside this container, since most enemies capable of such attacks are too large to enter the container themselves (the Phantom being a notable exception) and the floor of the container is slightly elevated from the ground. This makes for a useful "panic room" on higher difficulties, when enemies capable of instant kills spawn in large numbers. Trivia *To the south of the map, players can see the city of Rio de Janeiro, as well as the famous Cristo Redentor. References Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Multiplayer Category:DLC Category:Earth